Renée Daucourt (Criminal Case)
'Renée Daucourt '''is the villainess of "That Sinking Feeling", case #11 of ''Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past, the 4th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date February 2, 2017). She was an aspiring artist and the apprentice of esteemed Dutch painter Theo Vergeer, who was found murdered on the Gigantic (an ocean liner) before its' maiden voyage. When informed about Theo's death, Renée appeared distraught at the loss of her mentor and revealed how the two had been travelling to Paris together to start their own art studio. Later on, when the player and Maddie O'Malley confronted Renée with the revelation that Theo had been flirting with her, Renée confessed to Theo's status as a womanizer while proclaiming that she was only interested in studying his art techniques. But ultimately, the evidence (which included a bloodied pin from St. Paul's School for Girls) proved Renée as Theo's killer. When confronted by Maddie and the player, the former came to believe that Renée had returned Theo's affections and killed him out of jealousy for his wandering eye. But in response, Renée revealed her true motivation: she had surpassed Theo's talents via the lessons he gave her, leading Theo to begin forging her paintings to pass off as his own. Angered at Theo's self-serving actions, Renée told Theo that she would stop working with him once they reached Paris, only for Theo to threaten to destroy her ticket and leave her behind. In a rage, the evil Renée killed her mentor by bashing him over the head with a chunk of ice from a nearby ice sculpture. During her confession, Renée lambasted Theo as being a talentless fool and that she deserved to have her artistic abilities displayed to the world. Renée was promptly arrested and put on trial, where she continued to denounce Theo for depriving her of the fame she felt she deserved. Judge Satoshi Takakura sentenced Renée to twenty years in prison, with Renée proclaiming that her talents would still live on. Quotes *(Maddie: "Admit it, Miss Daucourt! This is nothing more than a lover's quarrel. You welcomed Theo's romantic advances and were jealous of his wandering eyes!") Me, jealous of Theo?! He was the one who was jealous of ME! Envious of MY talents! Yes, I murdered that fool, but he had it coming! When I started working with Theo, I had much to learn. But my skills quickly developed. Before long, my abilities had surpassed Theo's... and he knew it! I painted his style better than he could, so he began passing off my work as his own! Do you honestly believe any of his latest masterpieces, the ones for which he's hailed as a genius, are his? I created those paintings!" (Renée's confession to murdering Theo Vergeer, while also revealing her motivation) *(Maddie: "So you hit him over the head with that chunk of ice! You murdered your mentor out of selfish ambition?") Mentor, bah! Theo was a talentless fool. I am the artistic genius! The world deserves to know the truth that I'm the real master!" (Renée denouncing Theo as a fraud) *"True genius won't be silenced! My legacy is eternal! My art will go on!" (Renée's declaration following her sentencing) Gallery Renée Daucourt mugshot.jpg Renée Daucourt arrest.png Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Blonde Category:Deceiver Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty